


A Quick One (While There's Time)

by Bovaque



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Short, Short & Sweet, Stozier, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bovaque/pseuds/Bovaque
Summary: "So you're leaving?"He heard Richie sigh," Yeah."
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A Quick One (While There's Time)

_There's calm in an empty swimming pool_ , Stan thought. They were lying there, he and Richie, staring at the sunset sky and holding each other's hand. The colors were beautiful, a pastel rainbow with pinkish-orange clouds dotting the sky. 

"So you're leaving?"

He heard Richie sigh," Yeah, Dad's got a job offer at Augusta. We really need the money. It fucking sucks."

Stan nodded," Yeah, it sucks hard but I understand...you know I'm gonna miss you, right?"

Richie got up and sat cross-legged and looked down at him. He took a moment and then leaned down and kissed him. _It never gets old with him_. Richie pulled back," I'm gonna miss you too," he paused a moment and said with a smile," how the hell am I gonna find other cool gay guys like you?"

Stan groaned and sat up," I think you'll manage, and besides, your fashion sense outs you as a queer from a hundred yards."

Richie laughed in that way of his, full of snorts and gasps for air. Stan smiled too, but it was a sad smile. They moved closer together as the chill winter air filled the night sky. They would have to leave soon, it was supposed to get below freezing but this moment was special and neither wanted to be the first to end it. _Let it last forever_ , he thought.

"I love you, Stan."

"I love you too Rich."


End file.
